


Ahsoka and Her Master

by Merfilly



Series: Ahsoka's Nightmare [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Force Bond (Star Wars), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka is pushed... and pushes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahsoka and Her Master

Their first fight as a unit did not go well. Maybe if Gregor and Wolffe had accepted, they would have been in a better place. As it was, things were getting rough.

Granted, Ahsoka's intelligence on the matter had been sketchy, but two higher ranked members of the Rebellion had all but begged her to make certain the mission happened. She had bent to the pressure, taking it for herself as she usually did when the intel was too limited for her to risk one of her teams.

Rex was pinned down by heavy fire now, while Kix covered the former Separatist they had gone to extract, purportedly to get more information on how the coup against the Jedi had been concocted. Ahsoka had been dealing blaster fire to try and win the boys a chance to run for the ship, but they were vastly outnumbered by the Imps that had come for their quarry.

She was going to have to take the fight to them, bring out her lightsabers, and give the Imps a taste of what it meant to face a former Jedi.

~Give in.~

She flung herself out of the cover she had been using, her lightsabers blazing white as she went on the offensive. Blaster bolts were flung back at the stormtroopers off those blades, opening a corridors for her to actually reach the fighters.

~Make them pay.~

The lightsabers cut deep through armor, ending the lives of those who faced her. Leaving any alive would be counter to her survival, to the protection of her _aliit_. She wove a dance of death, protecting her own, giving them the opportunity to get to the ship.

"Commander, we're clear," Rex called over the comms nearly on the heels of that thought.

~You are not done.~

Half the squad still lived, knew her for a Force user, with contraband weapons. She leaped forward, lightsaber ready… and she stopped.

What was she doing? Her men were clear. Lingering in the fight would invite more danger. Killing when she did not need to was counter to all she was, as both a warrior of the Light and as a Huntress. She flung herself back in a flip, parrying two blaster bolts, then sprinted at Force-assisted speed for the ship already starting take-off. She was up and slamming the hatch shut before the Imps could adapt.

~They will hunt you. You were weak.~

Ahsoka closed her eyes, visualizing the walls and the darkness contained inside them. /No, I'm not. And you, Master, are going to get out of my head!/ She pushed the walls in tighter, strengthening them, until she could find a way to purge the link that joined her to the Sith Lord.

She was meant for the Light, and would not lose sight of that.

+++

Rex looked up as Ahsoka moved past the galley, going to the limited cargo space they had. He then looked at Kix, trying to decide what would be the best.

"Stay. Seeing your injuries is only going to set her off further," Kix advised, before raking his eyes over the bacta strips for any sign of further bleeding.

"I'm hating not knowing how to help her," Rex growled. "Every time I think I know what will work… she kicks back at me, or just steps away from it."

"Give it time, Rex. She is trying." Kix stood to take care of the dishes from their meal, while putting Ahsoka's in the preserver for now. He'd make sure she ate it later.

+++

Ahsoka closed the door to the cargo bay, then sealed it so the men could not come in. She had to try and do this on her own, to keep them safe. Yes, it made sense that she should lean into them for resisting it, but to try and banish it was an internal struggle.

She sat in the middle of the space that was free, falling into the breathing exercise that normally worked for her. She focused completely on the inner workings of her mind, knowing her captain and medic could handle the ship and anything that came up.

~You are mine. I will not let go.~

The ominous presence roiled against the prison she and Asajj had built for it, as Ahsoka focused on the presence that was a fragment of what her Master had become.

/Anakin./

She rarely let herself think the name, but now, she summoned it as a shield and threw it at the darkness.

~No!~

The presence had to retreat, as Ahsoka found every kind word, every encouragement, every lesson that she had needed and wrapped it in her sense of Anakin/General/ **Skyguy**. 

/You are what remains, false and murderous, but you cannot take what he gave me,/ she told the darkness. 

~I kept you alive!~

/Anakin saved me first!/ and Ahsoka remembered that horrible day in court, when Anakin had brought Barriss in. 

~I am this because you abandoned me.~

/He understood then, that I could not stay. He showed me that, on Mandalore. What you are, may have been made in my absence, but it is not because of my leaving./

~You know I only feed off the darkness within you.~ It was a desperate ploy, and Ahsoka almost lost her resolve. Was she that monster too? Only, Rex's words came back, asking if she despised him for using his emotions to do as he did.

/Darkness, and light, need one another. I am sorry, Master, that you have been consumed by the Darkness, when you could have been the one to show us all what Balance looked like. Now, I take that on myself, to become Balance, and teach it when I can./ She raised the Force within her, dark and light alike, that was hers alone.

~I will find you!~

/And I will be ready./ With that, she unleashed the full weight of her potential, all of that power that had kept her in trouble but alive, her whole life. All of the ability that had drawn a Jedi Master of the Council, all of the skill that had seen her sent to the war too early by many beliefs, and the sheer determination that had made her perfect for Skyguy's padawan cut into the presence and obliterated it from the mindscape.

In the cargo hold, Ahsoka Tano slumped to the deck, a prisoner of fear no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> aliit = clan


End file.
